An Alternate Gosei World
by Yamki
Summary: As requested, this fic is about couples Hyde X Moune and Alata X Eri of the Tensou Sentai Goseigers. The setting is an alternate universe-like what could have been if they're just regular teens? I'm not good at this but I hoped those who requested it will like it from this angle. This fic will be updated every week. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a five-part story about couples Hyde X Moune and Alata X Eri. However, in this story, they're not superheroes but regular teenagers. **

**Introduction to Characters**

**Hyde – 4****th**** year highschool student. This genius Student Council President was famous for amending the school government's constitution. His famous amendment included allowing 2****nd**** year students to be nominated for positions in the Student Body. However, he's rather aloof and quite persistent for approving only mind-mortifying school festivals. This was enough reason for him to be defeated by a ****_kouhai_**** in the next student council elections. **

**Alata – 2****nd**** year highschool student. He ranked #1 in the All-Japan Karate meet. He's very much popular with girls but he had a secret that he can't tell to anyone—he's an ****_otomen_****. And the number one rule in the Karate Club is: No ****_otomen_**** are allowed. **

**Eri – 2****nd**** year highschool student. She's Alata's childhood friend who just transferred to ****_Gosei Gakkuen _****recently. She knew of Alata's girlish hobbies that's why she'd always encourage him to be honest to himself. One of her hobbies was to sit on Alata's lap (she used to do it when they were young). **

**Moune – 2****nd**** year highschool student. She's a transferee to ****_Gosei Gakkuen _****and was surprised to find out about the inattentiveness of the students towards the pro-environment advocacies. Her recklessness made her nominate herself to challenge Hyde for the position of the student council president. She won and had Hyde on her heels. **

**Agri – 4****th**** year highschool student. He ranked #1 in the All-Japan Kendo meet. **

**chapter 1**

**_Moune_**

Moune was all geared up for her first day in _Gosei Gakkuen_. As soon as she made her first step in the premises, her attention was caught by a poster on the bulletin board. It was an advocacy ad, asking signatures from students to save a portion of a forest from being wiped out by a transnational corporation. She let out a shudder, seeing only a few signatures that won't even amount to 1/8 of the school's population. Her sight was caught by the next poster nearby. It was about the upcoming student council elections. The poster included an excerpt from the amended school government constitution—on allowing a 2nd year student to run for the position of the president. Without hesitation, Moune took a pen and paper from her bag—wrote her name and her contact details—and dropped it on the box labeled: **Nominees for SC president**.

**_Alata and Eri _**

Alata had two lockers in school; one for his fanmail and the other for storage. He opened the first one and scooped all the letters in one plastic bag (he'll read them later). He tried the other locker and smiled upon seeing how all the things inside were arranged neatly.

Alata was nonetheless a morning person. Every morning, he'd get fresh flowers from the flower bed nearby and place them on a vase. That morning, he put Glory flowers, which symbolized "wonderful beauty". But this gesture of his shouldn't be caught by anyone—because the #1 rule in Karate Club was: No otomen are allowed. Alata was an otomen because of his liking for girlish hobbies. Brushing some thoughts aside, he took a seat quickly and grabbed a book from his desk to read.

Few minutes later, his classmates filled the once-empty room. Alata concentrated on reading after being greeted by his classmates. The Karate book took most of his consciousness that he didn't anticipate an unlikely event to occur.

Alata blinked for once and he found a girl sitting on his lap. The girl was the same age as he was and her long brown hair was tied in pink scrunchies. Alata let out a gasp.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked politely, trying not to offend her a bit.

The girl blinked in disbelief, "Don't you remember your childhood friend? It's Eri, _baka_!"

Suddenly, her name registered in Alata's mind. Eri was his childhood friend from seven years ago. They used to do girlish hobbies together like drinking tea with plushies, making clothes for plushies, baking, etc. But Alata thought, _I can't do those now._

When his classmates were chattering gossip, he pushed Eri gently from his lap and guided her towards the sliding door. When they were outside, he said, "Eri, I'm so happy to see you." His eyes caught the sight of her hand. He tried his best to restrain himself from touching it. _I used to hold that hand, but I can't do that now, _he thought.

"It's great to see you too, Alata!" Eri stretched her arms and hugged her friend. Alata shrieked this time at her sudden gesture.

"Eri—you can't do that anymore" He protested, gently pushing her away, "we're no longer kids. Others would be suspicious about it."

Eri was not the type of person to give up. She tightened her grip on him and made a face, "I don't care—you're my Alata". And then she smiled.

**_Hyde _**

That afternoon, Hyde's Vice president entered the student council room with the three nomination boxes. Hyde opened the 'nominees for president' box and saw two folded papers. He unfolded the first one, only to find his name applying for another term. He tried the other and it read: Moune.

He frowned. _That's a new name, _he thought. He opened his laptop which he fondly called "Datas" and searched for any information about Moune. There was nothing to brag about her except for the word, "environmentalist".

Then the one week campaign period followed— it was a very tedious process.

Hyde's aloofness and total confidence that he would win another term was prevalent. He thought that a campaign was never necessary. Meanwhile, Moune was assisted in the campaign by her brother Agri and her new found friend (and classmate in section 3), Eri. Moune, Agri, and Eri's charms combined were like a breath of fresh air to the students of _Gosei Gakkuen. _

Students at _Gosei Gakkuen _were ever thankful for what Hyde did, but they desired for fun and meaningful school festivals (not the boring and mind-mortifying ones).

So in the end—the students chose Moune. Moune became the new student council president.

* * *

**_Hyde and Moune_**

A week passed by and Hyde couldn't still figure out why he was defeated by a transferee. But he knew initially that Moune lacked administration skills. When he's not in class, he'd make sure to follow her around and comment every now and then regarding her "poor leadership". The last time he followed her was to the home economics room. He found Moune donning an apron and a bandana. She was cooking a soup from a big pot then.

"_kaicho _(president), shouldn't you be staying in the student council room rather than doing that?" Hyde had his arms folded when he asked that question.

Moune didn't bother to reply. Her eyes were pretty much focused on the soup pot.

Hyde spoke for another time, "and your allowance—you spent it entirely on toys and on the ingredients to that soup." He forced her to look at "Datas" the laptop, of which screen displayed a book entry of the Student Council's expenses. Again, Moune didn't reply to him.

"what a _child_." He commented. When she heard this, she stopped herself from stirring the soup.

"what did you just say?" She mocked.

"I'm just saying how reckless you are—you're doing things at random—you don't have a plan for the whole school year—" Hyde tried his best to restrain himself. His pale cheeks had a tinge of red from forcing himself to shut up.

Moune gawked at him for the last time. _Old man, _she thought. When she was done with cooking, she carried the big pot and headed to the exit with Hyde trailing after her again.

She reached the door of an old building—only to see Agri with a box of toys.

"Moune, everything you've ordered is here." Agri thought that Hyde was going to help Moune so he handed the box of toys to him. Hyde was all perplexed that he didn't know what to do.

"_Arigatou oniichan_" Moune said without paying attention to Hyde and went inside the old building.

Before Hyde could pop out another question, a group of toddlers swarmed to Moune—giving her hugs and kisses on the cheek. The place that they went to was an orphanage. Moune had to explain briefly that the soup and the toys were for the orphans. Hyde felt instantly embarrassed—but he thought that he can't blame himself because Moune didn't have a concrete plan about anything. Without hesitation, he assisted her in distributing toys and soup to the orphans.

When they were done, Hyde waited as Moune bade goodbye to the orphans. He regarded her in a different view now. _But still, she's a child, _he thought.

Moune returned to his side and smiled widely at him.

Hyde thought there was a strange and throbbing pain in his chest.

"If not for the fact that you were the ex-president, I would have thought you had a crush on me for following me everyday." She uttered, plain confidently.

"w—what? I d—don't!" he retorted. Hyde didn't have any idea what love or crush is. And he thought that he didn't have time for that.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you, _old man._"

* * *

**Preview: **

**"I can't do it anymore, Alata, I'm hungry". Eri's judo clothes were smeared with varnish when she slumped on the newly polished floor. **

**Alata looked sympathetically at her and said, "That's why I told you that you should have joined the flower arrangement club rather than this." **

**Eri didn't reply back. She wiped her sweat with the portion of her judo (that was smeared in varnish). Alata chuckled at the sight of the varnish on her face. He took a clean towel from the bench and wiped her face with it. **

**"Let's clean up, I'll cook for you." He said. **

**Eri got up quickly and said, "****_Arigatou!_****". ****_Finally I can see a small part of him coming out now!_**** She said to herself.**


	2. Chapter 2: He's Back!

**Chapter 2 He's Back!**

**A/N: This chapter won't be about Alata and Eri only since I thought of something about Hyde and Moune as well. **

**About Alata being otomen—I'm sorry if it offended some. But I don't think it's offensive at all because it's associated with mastering all kinds of art. It doesn't equate to gender stereotyping that we know. **

**Explanation of terms**

**_Kouhai – _****junior**

**_otomen – _****male superior in both military and artistic capabilities**

**varnish – liquid prep. applied to leave lustrous coating**

* * *

**Alata X Eri**

**I**

It was club week at Gosei Gakkuen.

It meant choosing a club for whatever recreational purpose a student had.

For Eri who had undying love for flowers, Alata couldn't believe that she had signed up for Karate instead. Since Alata was the captain of Karate Club, he had to train the new club members by himself. The new club members were persistent as to learn from the #1 in Japan's All-Karate-Meet—but no one was as persistent as Eri. In fact, Alata couldn't hide being amused by his bestfriend's honest and eager efforts.

When the new club members vanished from the _doujo _(stadium), Eri had finally given up.

"I can't do it anymore, Alata, I'm hungry". Eri's karate clothes were smeared with varnish when she slumped on the newly polished floor.

Alata looked sympathetically at her and said, "That's why I told you that you should have joined the flower arrangement club rather than this."

Eri didn't reply back. She wiped her sweat with the portion of her karate (that was smeared in varnish). Alata chuckled at the sight of the varnish on her face. He took a clean towel from the bench—crouched near his bestfriend—and wiped the varnish from her face with it.

Eri felt her face reddened. Alata chuckled at the sight of the color in her cheeks.

"Let's clean up, I'll cook for you." He said, smiling.

She got up quickly and said, "_Arigatou!_". _Finally I can see a small part of him coming out now!_

**II**

_At the Home Economics Room…_

A sweet smelling aroma filled the air. Alata was cooking strawberry pancakes for Eri. As to where he found the strawberries—Eri freshly picked them out by herself from Moune and Agri's mini farm near the school.

"Alata, why can't you show this kind of hobby to anyone?" she asked.

"Our society insists that males should only be endowed with military faculties. And Karate Club has no place for any art besides martial arts. It's as simple as that."

Eri popped a strawberry in her mouth and slumped at her seat. She gave a big sigh. When Alata asked what's wrong, she replied, "I miss the old you when we're playing with plushies and doing clothes for them."

Alata paused for a minute or so. He thought that playing with plushies and making clothes for them were bit of childish. But he admitted to himself that he's secretly assisting in a plush hospital (that repairs old and torn plushies). He also thought that there's a possibility of showing this side only to Eri. Eri's a good friend who accepted him for who he was, after all.

When he was about to say something, a group of Alata's fans swarmed over. Alata didn't have the chance to remove the apron that he was wearing. Fear budded inside him. But instead of hearing disappointment, all he heard were praises.

"Alata's _sugoi! _(great)" they all said. They tried to partake from the remaining pancakes from a plate near Eri's. Alata chuckled once more and scratched his head. Eri on the other hand puffed her cheeks and continued with her snack.

"You're really close with Eri" one fan said. Alata nodded in agreement.

"_mochiron! _(of course)," Eri said approvingly, "we used to chat for hours, take a bath together and sleep toge—"

Eri couldn't speak anymore because Alata shoved a big chunk of pancake in her mouth. What Eri narrated were things that they used to do when they were young. Eri almost choked on the spontaneous feed on her mouth. Alata had to help her drink water to digest it down.

**III**

Alata insisted that he walk Eri home. While they were randomly discussing about school stuff, Eri suddenly paused and crouched near the riverbank. She saw two toddlers (a boy and a girl) in a middle of making promises at each other. She grinned at the sight of the white rose that the boy gave to the girl.

"Shouldn't we disturb them?" Alata asked, gently tapping Eri's arm.

"What a nostalgic sight!" she gushed.

"_Eh_?"

"You did exactly like that, don't you remember? It's before I moved out from this town—except we we're eight instead of five." She giggled at the sight when the girl received the white rose and made a pinky swear.

Alata looked confounded. He tilted his head to the side. When Eri saw this, she knew that he was honestly unaware of it. She put her hands on her hips and began with her story:

"We were at the same riverbank and you gave a white rose to me which symbolized purity and innocent love—Then you made a promise to marry me when we I get back in this town."

Suddenly, waves of memories flooded back in Alata's mind. True enough, he did make the same promise to Eri six years ago. He blushed for remembering that he developed a crush on her back then.

"_daijobou _(don't worry), I won't demand that you fulfill that promise" It was Eri's final statement for that day. She smiled and led herself home to the opposite side of the riverbank.

**IV**

That six year old memory played inside Alata's mind for many days. What he didn't notice was he was increasingly being shy around Eri for some reason. All he heard from his chest was _thump, thump, thump. _

Eri on the other hand found letters from an anonymous admirer from her locker. The letters were signed by: a.k.a. _Gosei Red_. She never complained whenever Alata would invite her over for a _bento_ lunch on the top of the school building. They seemed to like the will of the wind for that purpose.

* * *

**Hyde X Moune**

**I**

There's this famous social website for the students of Gosei Gakkuen called "The Freedom Wall". It was created by Hyde when he was the president of the student body. Moune would frequently use this website to know about the concerns of the students. She logged herself as "Earth Angel". She posted a question to know about what kinds of performances or stunt that the students would want for the summer festival.

Another student registered as "Water Boy" replied to her status and said, "Since it's summer, any stunt that involves water would be good."

Moune liked the idea. "Water boy" was giving her suggestions (such as, but not restricted to) swimming rally, seafood cooking contest and water volleyball. From discussing stunts, their conversation went on to projects for the students' convenience. Moune admitted to herself that it's her first time that someone established a good conversation with her. To her liking, "Water boy" was an advocate of the environment himself, but more on preservation/conservation of seas and sea animals.

From discussions about the environment, the conversation went on to their personal lives. Moune asked about "Water boy's" thoughts about the previous student body president. "Water boy" replied, "I think it was from a traumatic experience that he became very boring. But otherwise, his leadership was good. He was just—plain boring."

**II**

To inspire her more, Moune went near the school's Olympic-sized pool to brainstorm for games that involve water. She was flipping through the pages of her notebook when she didn't notice a wrapper beside the pool rail.

_Splash!_

Moune fell over the pool, but she knew how to swim.

On the other side of the pool, Hyde was picking up wrappers when he saw Moune swimming through waters.

"_kaicho_ (president), just what do you think you are you doing?" he asked sharply.

Moune waved at him. But instantly, her legs got cramps. She tried to swim but her legs were immobile. Hyde thought she was joking, but she was honestly struggling in her position. She flailed her arms wide in alarm. She sank into the waters.

Hyde frowned and squinted his eyes to look at the pool more.

Then a memory from two years ago flashed in his mind: _It was a moment at the sea when he and a friend were playing with a ball. The friend went to fetch the ball at the far end of the sea. He was laughing and Hyde just watched him going back to the shore. But he flailed his arms in panic and the sea gulped him down. Hyde thought his friend was joking. But when he can't see anymore of the friend's arm, he swam himself to get him. But he never got him back. _

Hyde instantly went back to his senses and jumped to the pool. He sank deeper and found Moune almost sitting at the floor. He caught her hand and wrapped her in his arms as he tried to float above the waters.

At the pool side, Hyde didn't release Moune from his grip. Her head was resting on chest while an arm was above her shoulders. He was trying to wake her up.

"_Kaicho!_ Pull yourself together. _Kaicho!_"

She stirred—her head lolled to the side of Hyde's neck. Hyde heard her breathing returning to normal. When she awoke half-full, Hyde helped her to the infirmary.

**III **

The school was near to close for that day. Moune woke up to find Hyde typing something to his "Datas" laptop.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Why are you still here?" she replied back.

He didn't answer. Moune looked at her lap and she still felt nauseous. She had a slight memory of sinking at the pool floor when a hand caught her up. She also had a feeling that above the waters, her head was resting on something warm. She knew it was Hyde.

**IV**

Hyde insisted that he walked Moune to her home. When they parted from each other, Moune immediately received an email from "Water Boy".

It said: "Have you ever felt so worried all your life? I just did."

* * *

**Preview: The School Festival Chapter**

**Alata crept beside a locker with a letter in his pocket. When he thought that no one was looking, he peeked inside someone else's locker and placed his hand in his pocket—touching the letter. **

**"Aha!" Eri jumped behind his back and did a fake punch. **

**Alata froze.**

**"What are you doing to my locker?" She asked, smiling. **


	3. Chapter 3: The School Festival

**Chapter 3 The School Festival Chapter**

**A/N: I had to make it "fast" now, because as I said before, this fic is only five chapters. :) **

**I don't write good. I don't own the characters. **

* * *

Gosei Gakkuen had been waiting for this special day…

The day for the summer festival to happen in their school.

No more of the mind mortifying cultural festivals that the previous student body president did.

**Alata and Eri**

**I**

Alata had never been so busy in his whole life.

Firstly, he was made their section's representative and now he was appointed as the over-all head for their section's presentation for the school festival. Moreover, he had to practice much for the impending All-Japan Karate meet in the next few months. But setting those aside, he had put his ideas into action already. With the approval from his classmates, his idea of putting "Sentai History" theatre was close to finish.

Alata couldn't be happier because two of his favorite arts were combined into one: martial arts and theatre.

Meanwhile…

Eri's section (which was Moune's as well) decided to sell cold soba noodles, iced barley tea and snow cones. Eri's first task was to get the barley from Moune and Agri's mini farm. With that finished, she had to take orders and serve their customers for a certain period. Apart from that, Eri couldn't hide her excitement for she's scheduled to receive another letter from an anonymous admirer called "Gosei red".

However, Eri found herself in a rather big dilemma. It's true that she'd get giddy whenever she would look at Gosei red's letters. Gosei red's letters were composed of poems and drawings of her. But on the other hand, she enjoyed more of Alata's company whenever they'd lunch together at the school's rooftop. Alata had been spoiling her with sumptuous _bentos_ (packed lunch). He would even give her a nicely picked flower from the school's garden. Alata would sometimes barge in their room just to ask if she did her homework already. Alata had been too sweet that Eri's classmates thought that they're a couple. Eri couldn't explain the strange feeling on her chest upon hearing the word "couple".

**II**

Alata relieved himself from his duties for a while. He was a few minutes late already for his _very important task._ He took a quick glance from his pocket and found a nicely made letter with the initials, "Gosei red". Alata had to deliver his letter quickly otherwise Eri would find about his secret.

He studied his environment carefully before going to the lockers. He himself was too much of a popular figure that he had to be cautious of his actions. He found the summer festival a blessing because it would take his fans' minds off him momentarily. Declaring the lockers 100% safe, he walked freely until he reached Eri's. He peeked inside her locker and placed his hand inside his pocket—touching the letter that he made for her. Just as when he's about to take the letter from his pocket—

"Aha!"

Eri jumped from behind and did a fake punch.

Alata froze. His heart was beating too fast. He can't breathe.

"What are you doing to my locker?" She asked, smiling**. **

"N—nothing?"

Eri squinted her eyes. She knew that Alata was hiding something—especially that she's seeing that he's cupping something from his pocket. Without hesitation, Eri offered a free hand and said, "Give me that thing from your pocket".

Alata hesitated.

"I'll tickle you" she grinned.

Alata grinned back, "Then you just have to catch me" He sidestepped away from her and stormed off outside the premises. _Ah, mou!_ Eri thought. Alata's speed was like the wind whenever he's running. But because she's a good runner herself, Eri flattened her skirt and ran outside the building as well.

** III**

Eri marveled at the sight of the school grounds. There were tents, booths, rides, and beach side imitations. There were big electric fans everywhere with mists attached so as to feel the breeze from the beach. Eri looked at the pool side and thought that the water games had already begun.

In short, the Gosei Gakkuen students were having so much fun.

From the crowd, Eri saw her friend Moune who was running after the ex-student body president. She tilted her head to the side and wondered, _what are they up to?_

She almost wanted to follow them herself but she had to find Alata first. She spotted him with his gaze fixed at a white tent. She was calling out his name, but he was not responding to her. Stealthily, she walked from behind and flailed her arms wide.

Yes, she tickled him _big time_.

Alata's was laughing so hard that he fell on the ground. Eri locked his arms and continued tickling him. Witnesses were looking at them sheepishly, but Eri wouldn't stop. She had to get that "thing" from Alata's pocket. Alata's face was too red like a freshly-picked tomato.

His laughs were too loud that it caught the attention of the leader inside the tent.

Agri's head sprouted from the inside.

"Alata, Eri, you're disturbing our rituals" He said.

Eri stopped tickling her friend and looked up, "Are you doing fortune-telling Agri-sempai?"

Agri shook his head, "No, we're doing a wedding and I'm the minister."

Alata and Eri fell silent.

"Would you like to try?" Agri asked. He knew that there were rumors of Alata and Eri as a couple.

Alata smiled and looked at Eri, "It's like fulfilling my promise to you, Eri. How about doing it for old time's sake?" Eri liked the idea. She smiled back and nodded in approval. She tried to hide the color from her cheeks by looking at the ground. _Getting married—to Alata? Nah, it's just for fun, right?_

The other couples emerged out from the tent as Alata and Eri followed Agri inside. They looked around inside and marveled at the perfect imitation of a real chapel. There was an altar table in the middle and wooden chairs lined up facing the altar. Candles of white and red roses were spread all over the place. Alata tried to suppress his laughter because Agri was wearing a white cassock.

"Now couples, please face each other" Agri instructed.

Alata and Eri looked at each other. Agri took out two rings from a drawer and handed the first ring to Eri. He instructed Eri to repeat the vows after him and to place the ring on Alata's index finger if he said the words, "I do". Alata blushed as he said the right words. Now in his turn, he repeated the vows as instructed by Agri and placed the ring on Eri's index finger. Eri grinned and said, "I do".

"and now—Alata, you may kiss the bride".

_It's just a peck on the cheek, right?_ Alata thought.

Alata moved a bit closer—albeit nervously—and readied himself to land a kiss on Eri's cheek. But just as he's only a centimeter away to do so—

_Rrrriiiiinggggg!_

It was Eri's phone.

Eri took out her phone quickly and answered it.

_"Eri? Eri thank heavens you've answered!" _The voice was definitely from Moune. Agri moved closer to hear Moune's voice as well. He had an inkling that his sister was in trouble. _Well, she always does, _Agri thought.

_"Eri, I'm in a pinch right now. Hyde-san and I are in warehouse 3 near the pier. We're kidnapped by a pack of delinquents."_

"That's not good," Agri said, "those bullies had been eyeing Hyde for a year now." He took his kendo sword under the table and looked anxiously at Alata.

It was as if Alata read his thoughts. "Hyde-sempai and Moune can fight, but they're outnumbered. We need to help them."

* * *

**Hyde and Moune**

**I**

An hour before the kidnapping incident…

Moune realized that it had been three weeks since she was rescued by Hyde from being drowned. She still felt funny for remembering Hyde's unexpected "tending" at the clinic. But Moune thought that the incident didn't change Hyde at all. He's still the same know-it-all snob who would criticize her of how she did her student body duties. She had a special nickname at him. Whenever she's irate, she'd call him, _oyaji _(old man). Hyde also had a special nickname for her. Whenever Moune's reckless, he'd call her _child. _

The summer festival was Moune's first big project. As she did her routine inspection on the school grounds, she can't help but to heave a big sigh. _Everything's perfect, _she thought. Students of Gosei Gakkuen were really good with fun festivals. She even received an email from "Water Boy" who congratulated her for doing a job well done. Now all she need was a criticism from the ex-student body president. That criticism would make her day.

Well—it always does make her day—and Moune couldn't figure out exactly why.

_Now, where is that old man?_ She thought. By this time, Hyde's figure should be seen following her with his ultra-harsh remarks. But it's almost noon and Hyde was still out of bounds. She felt strangely sad for the old man's absence.

She left her clipboard inside the student body tent and went back outside to stretch. She thought of taking the rides to take the old man out of her mind for a while.

Just as when she's about to take a ride, she saw Hyde emerging out from the building with a book on his hand. He seemed preoccupied with his reading. Moune thought that he didn't have the idea of "fun".

She broke herself from the line and decided to follow him.

**II**

Hyde went out of school premises. He thought best that if he didn't follow and criticize Moune today then Moune would be perfectly fine executing her duties for the festival. After the pool incident, Hyde had a special regard for her efforts of leading the school. But as the _sempai, _he also had the duties to form his _kouhai—_because a _kouhai_'s recklessness is a no-no.

While he was reading a book on psychology, he felt something hit his head.

He looked down and found an empty can. He looked up to see a pack of delinquents who were wearing the same Gosei Gakkuen uniform. He frowned. They were the same pack whom he had sent to the discipline office for breaking school rules during his term as the president. They've been bullying him for a year, but he didn't mind nor fear at all for he'd just send them over to the police anyway.

Everything's fine as long as he's targeted alone. However—

"Leave Hyde-san alone!"

Hyde found Moune's figure blocking him from the sight of the delinquents.

"Oh, the new student-body president!" as said by someone in a mocking tone.

Hyde heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Why did you follow me here, _kaicho?_"

Moune looked over her shoulder and made a face. "Are you the only one who's allowed to follow someone around?"

_You have a point, _Hyde thought.

"Just take Hyde" the gang leader said to his followers.

"No, you won't". Moune bent her knees and showed some fists. She's ready to fight.

"A word of advice, _kaicho,_" Hyde said, "unless you don't want to be removed from your student body position then don't fight." It's true. Since the student council was a highly regarded organization in the school then members were obligated to show some decency. Since Hyde was no longer a part of it, he can defend himself. But as a fourth year student, he had to restrain himself until a good university accepted his application. For more than a year of encountering with this same pack of delinquents, Hyde had no choice but to be bullied.

In the end, Hyde and Moune were both taken away.

**III**

Hyde and Moune were left in a dark lit room with no windows inside warehouse 3. Hyde suffered bruises and wounds from all over his body. But he felt alright—as long as Moune's unharmed. Moune was pacing back and forth. She glanced at Hyde who was taking a rest on the cold hard floor. She felt stupid for letting him be harmed. The bullying images played inside her head—_Hyde being punched and kicked at repetitively_—_Hyde telling her not to fight in order to preserve her position at the student council_—_Hyde_—_Hyde_—

"Hyde, you _baka_!" she said loudly.

Hyde's eyes widened. It was his first time to hear Moune dropped her honorifics. But what made him surprised the most was Moune looked as if she was forcing herself not to cry. He wondered what kind of emotions were playing inside her heart.

"They didn't confiscate our phones, try to contact someone." He suggested.

Moune quickly reached for the phone in her pocket and dialed Eri's number.

Eri was not answering.

She tried Agri's number—But Agri was not picking up his phone either.

"Ah mou!" She cried. Then she thought about "Water Boy". Since her chat mate was a student at Gosei Gakkuen, then it's worth a try to contact him. She felt shy at first—because she neither heard his voice nor talked to him in person. "Eri and _oniisan _are not answering their phones. I'll try Water boy".

When Hyde heard this, he froze in an instant. "No! how about Alata? He's a good friend of yours."

Moune shrugged, "I don't have his number." Then she started dialing Water boy's number.

Hyde panicked and struggled to stand up. But he winced in pain. He thought that Moune shouldn't contact Waterboy. Not now. "No, _kaicho. _Don't—"

_Rrrriiiiingggg!_

Moune looked around to find the sound. Her eyes were wide in shock to see that Hyde took the ringing mobile phone from his pocket.

"I told you" he said as he smiled at her for the first time.

Moune's heart went _thump, thump, thump._

Hyde smiled at her.

Hyde was that ever-fun and kind Water boy.

"_Kaicho_?"

Moune went back to her senses. She tried to call again for Eri. This time, Eri picked it up.

* * *

**I**

Hyde and Moune were dragged at the center of the warehouse. Moune was tied up on a chair while Hyde was being prepared to be beaten up once again. Just as when the gang leader was about to fire away, the figures of Agri, Alata and Eri appeared from the shutter.

"Release them or you'll suffer from my sword" Agri warned. He, Alata, and Eri were already in their fighting positions.

The delinquents just snickered and made their first attack at the trio.

Eri managed to squeeze in between them as she forced herself to reach Moune. She untied Moune while Agri and Alata fought back at the delinquents.

Agri and Alata were too good at fighting. Agri's sword hit the delinquents easily on the head. Alata blocked some punches and kicks and did advanced Karate moves that left persons collapsing on the floor.

It was as if the delinquents were increasing in number. Ten more people managed to get inside. Moune, Eri and Hyde positioned themselves near Agri and Alata. They were surrounded. The air inside the warehouse was faint. They had to finish the fight quickly or they'll suffocate.

The gang leader emerged himself from the group with a 2X2 wood in his hand. He swayed it infront of the five and said, "Look, the goseigers." He was mocking them because they were five in number, like a super sentai team.

Alata looked at his friends and grinned. "If so, then I'm gosei red!"

"gosei blue!" Hyde said.

"gosei black!" Agri said.

"ah mou—gosei yellow!" Moune said. This time, she'll forget about being the student body president.

"gosei pink!" Eri said happily.

As if they're invincible, the goseigers attacked back as the delinquents swarmed over them.

**II**

The five managed to get bruises and wounds on themselves. But they won the fight and the delinquents surrendered themselves again to the police. The police force headed by a Gosei Gakkuen alumnus (he called himself Gosei Knight), said that he'll tell the school authorities about it—but (to Hyde and Moune's satisfaction) will convince them that Hyde and Moune fought for self-defense only.

They managed to get back (hungrily and feeling wasted) at the school festival. It was already 3PM and they only have remaining few hours to enjoy it.

Alata and Eri left Agri, Moune and Hyde standing near the student body tent.

"Your phones were beaten like pulp" Agri said sympathetically.

Suddenly, Moune had an idea. She smiled widely at Hyde and asked,

"Hyde-san, would you like to buy a phone with me tomorrow?"

Agri almost spilled the water that he was drinking while hearing Moune's blunt expression.

Hyde looked nervously at her. "I don't mind".

"Hyde-san" Moune said again.

"_Hai?_"

Their eyes were locked at each other for some seconds. Hyde's cheeks were starting to color until Moune blurted out,

"Tour me around the city tomorrow. I'm just a transferee".

Agri butted in, "but you already know the—"

Moune kicked her brother's shin and raised her eyebrows menacingly at him. Agri howled in pain and walked back struggling to his old post.

"If you say so" Hyde said, surprised at Moune's invitation to go out.

**III**

Meanwhile, Eri served cold soba noodles and milkshake for Alata in their room.

"I just received another letter from gosei red" Eri chirped in.

Alata smiled at her freely as he looked nervously at his own noodles. He knew that a while ago during the fighting incident, he blurted out accidentally that he was gosei red. He knew that Eri had heard it clearly.

"You have a very long story to tell me" Eri said as she joined Alata to his table.

"Eh?"

"Haha, Alata—you're gosei red."

Alata had no choice but to tell the truth to her. For some minutes, Eri patiently listened to Alata's side of his story.

Before the festival ended, they were seen holding hands together while eating popsicles.

_Confirmed_. Rumors about Alata and Eri as couple had already ended.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter is about Spying :) **


	4. Chapter 4: To spy or not to spy

**CH 4 To spy or not to spy. **

A/N: Since this is an alternate universe, don't be surprised when you read the last part of the story. **Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

_Hyde's Apartment_

Dark candy clouds were swimming at the once-blue sky. Rain hadn't poured out yet, but Hyde thought he'd bring his parasol along. He had to, because it's a special day today (_so I thought, _Hyde murmured to himself). Moune had just asked him for a tour around the city and she had insisted beforehand to buy new mobile phones (since theirs were beaten like pulp from the kidnapping incident yesterday). He thought that Moune was acting strangely _sweet—_very different from her hostile attitude of always pouting and shouting whenever he'd criticize her. And it happened after she found out that he was "Waterboy"…

_Masaka _(could it be?), Hyde thought. Thoughts of Moune liking him were beginning to form inside his mind. _But no, no, no, it can't be…_He forced himself to consider Moune's kindness to students of Gosei Gakkuen. She was not only kind but honest, carefree, humble and her fighting skills were of a pro. Not to mention, her brown curls that bounce on her shoulders, her chubby cheeks that turn crimson when she's embarrassed and her eyes that twinkle whenever she's happy were all so _kawaii _(cute)…_Wait a minute, why was I thinking of these things?_

Datas the laptop gave a funny whirr. Hyde turned to see what's ailing the laptop and was shocked to receive an email from the Japan Police Force Chief Gosei Knight:

_They're almost here._ _I'd gather the other members as soon as possible. –Gosei Knight_

_That fast? _Hyde thought. He switched to another application from his laptop that tapped the classified search engine of the Japan police. From there, Hyde's Moune-filled thoughts were immediately replaced by his research.

* * *

**Alata and Eri**

**I**

_Alata's Apartment_

Officially a dating couple, Alata thought he'd make a special present to give Eri on their first date. When he brought Eri home yesterday, he had to sneak to a nearby build-a-plush shop to buy supplies. He chose a 14" white bear with wings and a do-it-yourself-karate-uniform for the bear's clothes. He spent all night making the karate uniform that looked as much the same as his uniform in special karate tournaments.

Alata looked at his special creation and sighed happily. Not only Eri's arrival made him the happiest person on earth, but she had that special magic in her that made any one a better person. He thought that he's like one of Eri's plants that's about to bloom perfectly.

The time had struck 9; he had to meet Eri by 9:30 at her house.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled. Today, he's wearing his special red and white jacket that had the word _Skick Power _at the back. Just as he was about to comb his hair, he heard a loud rapping sound from the apartment door. He squinted his eyes just as the knob was moving counterclockwise. He dashed silently to the front to meet his soon-to-be assaulter.

The door opened and out came a figure whom Alata had pinned to the wall. The scene outside his apartment was beginning to dark that he didn't notice who the attacker was.

And to his surprise, it was only Eri. Poor Eri, she was too shocked to bear Alata's unexpected behavior. Their faces, which were an inch away from each other, were beginning to shade crimson. Closing an inch would turn to a kiss—but Alata thought that's too soon for both of them. He immediately released her and waved his arms saying, "_Gomen!_ _Gomen _Eri! I thought you were an attacker or something."

Eri tried to calm her fast-beating heart. It took her seconds to realize that she had something important to say to him. From being flabbergasted, her expression shifted to her usual cheery mode. She put both of her hands on Alata's shoulders and cried, "Hyde-san and Moune are going out today too! Do you think they're a couple now?"

From that statement, Alata knew what's going to happen next.

"Let's see what's they're up to!" she said.

"You mean spying?" he smiled. "But Hyde-san is still inside his apartment." From the door's view, he pointed another apartment where Hyde's figure was seen tinkling with his Datas laptop. Eri became wistful in a matter of seconds. She remembered being told by Moune that she had just asked the upperclassman to tour her around the city. But seeing Hyde preoccupied in his research made Eri feel bad for Moune.

"Shall we tell Moune?" she asked.

"Maybe they're going to meet in the afternoon. Why don't we see if Moune's preparing or not for her _big fight? _Then we can eat cake and icecream after."

His suggestion was virtuous that it had Eri flung her arms around him. She smiled widely and pressed her lips on his cheek. Before Alata could let out a shriek, she released him and grabbed his free hand, saying, "Let's go!". Alata was left in a deep shade of crimson once more.

**II**

Alata remembered his statement carefully. From what he committed in memory, he told Eri that spying would come first before the cake and icecream. But since an icecream cart pulled over, Alata found himself dragged once again. Eri's liking for strawberries and cranberries were too strong that he can't say no. Before they could even reach Moune and Agri's apartment, the couple had to stop once in a while to consume the popsicles in their mouths. Alata thought that the bear inside his bag might be hungry also.

They were sneaking silently at Moune and Agri's mini farm when Eri had to halt quickly—leaving Alata spooned at her back. Rubbing his now-red nose, he asked, "What's wrong Eri?" The girl pointed the fresh strawberries from the mini farm. Alata motioned her back to their stealth position and added, "We'll ask Agri later". Satisfied, Eri carried on creeping until they reach the window to Moune's room.

They were just in time to hear Agri and Moune's usual morning fights.

"Be honest with me, Moune. Do you like Hyde?"

"_Mou_. What does it have to do with you oniichan?"

"Let me just tell you that Hyde hasn't paid attention to any girl in his life—"

"So Hyde likes boys?"

"No, _baka._ The point is, you might just be heartbroken like the girls he rejected before. And besides, you're only in second year."

Alata and Eri exchanged worried looks at one another. Agri's words were true, Hyde was accustomed to rejecting girls. He's unlike Alata who received his fans warmly—telling them nicely in personal that he cannot return their feelings but was ever thankful for their continued support in his career.

Seeing that he can't win over his sister, Agri raised his hands and headed to the door. Alata and Eri could read like an open book Moune's expression turning from hostility to worry.

Eri whispered, "Poor Moune, she's even wearing a nice yellow dress today."

Alata comforted his girlfriend by placing a hand on her shoulder. "_Daijobou. _I have a feeling that Hyde-san likes her too."

"_Honto? _(really?)"

He gave her an approving nod. Eri trusted Alata's instincts more than anyone else. He's like the wind that could infiltrate in everyone's mind. But at the back of Alata's mind, he thought that Moune and Hyde were too honest that the expressions on their faces were a give-away.

"Alata—" Eri hummed. She paused when Alata turned to her with a warm smile painted on his face. Alata raised his eyebrows slowly as if asking her to proceed.

"You like me, don't you Alata?" The look on Eri's face was of full concern that it had Alata laugh inside his mind.

Silence.

"I'm certain that I love you more, Eri-chan." His tone was genuine and thoughtful that Eri's cheeks had turn to crimson easily. His hand which was on Eri's right shoulder was now holding her left hand.

He leaned to her closer and gave a chaste kiss on her cheek.

(to be continued…)

* * *

**Hyde and Moune **

**I**

Moune leaned her back against the black lamp post and glared at her watch for the nth time. _Hyde-san was taking his time too much, _she thought. They were supposed to meet before lunch so that they would have enough time for the city tour.

She preoccupied her thoughts with how her friendship with Hyde came to be. At first, they were hostile against one another. But that hostility became a custom that they would both ridicule their own actions afterwards. She thought that Hyde was concerned more for the welfare of the students than his legacy. There were times that Hyde's suggestions proved to be helpful. His flavorful criticisms had even improved her as a person. Hyde was indeed a _kuudere _(aloof-sweet) and his _dere-dere _(sweet) side was interestingly unforgettable. Moune counted his _dere-dere _ways and considered his care for her at the clinic (the time when she drowned at the pool) her most favorite. But she regarded their email-exchanges as something that her day wouldn't do without.

Moune smiled giddily with her Hyde-filled fantasies.

And she didn't even notice that the rain was pouring its heart out to her.

**II**

Hyde felt his heart competing with his lungs as he ran. His blue parasol competed with the torrential rain. The wind was not even helping him move forward. How could he forget about checking the weather for the day? Moreover, how could he forget about his city tour with Moune?

He was supposed to meet her at the plaza. As he looked around, he saw Moune's figure leaning against the wall of a café—she was poorly drenched from head to toe. Her brown curls which were supposed to bounce on her shoulders were unusually straight. She kept a tight face as Hyde drew closer to her. As she looked up, Hyde's brows were furrowed.

"Where's your parasol?" was Hyde could only say at the moment. Moune smiled at him and gave him a shrug. Then her expression changed from cheery to hostile. "You're two hours late."

"_Gomen nasai—_"

"It doesn't matter, at least you came up." She said, her smile returning. She looked at her reflection in the café and then back at Hyde from his head to toe. She tried her best to suppress from grinning too much because Hyde looked cute in every inch. His blue sports jacket with _Seaick Soul_ at the back emphasized his jet black hair and equally emotionless eyes. Before she could even say a word, her stomach let out a growl.

"Let's change your clothes first before we eat." He said and pointed to a boutique nearby. He drew himself closer (to Moune's surprise), took a towel from his bag and landed it delicately on her shoulders. The look on his face was utterly of concern that Moune can't help but to grin.

Hyde waited patiently as Moune tried a set of clothing for herself. She went out donning a yellow and white jacket over black shorts and brown boots. Thanks to the towel, her hair was now all dried up as it bounced back to its usual curl. Hyde fell silent with his mouth parted a little while paying for the bill.

"You look so cute that even your boyfriend had his tongue tied." a salesclerk said to her.

_Do others think that we're a couple now?_ Hyde asked himself. He felt his cheeks getting in its deepest shade of red as more salesclerks came to give their pleasing comments. Moune on the other hand shook her head and insisted that she and Hyde were just friends.

"_Kaicho, _let's go." He offered.

They exited the boutique as more salesclerks chimed in, "Oooh that boy's under her command. Look, he's even calling her _kaicho._"

The sun was already in its peak as Hyde and Moune finished their meals at the café. As they strolled around the plaza looking for mobile phone stores, Moune couldn't stop herself from coughing and sneezing in between.

"Eyes puffy, red nose, shoulders raised—you're getting a cold soon."

"Are you saying that I should get home now? No way, Hyde-san."

After another sneeze, Moune's attention was caught by a large sign that said_, buy one take one phones for sale_. She immediately took Hyde's arm and dragged him inside. Hyde never thought that even in her weak state, she could still execute a strong pull…

_As I found myself pulled to her, _he thought. And with that idea he panicked, _what was I thinking?_

In the end, they had matching touch phones. And Hyde couldn't complain because it was part of the _buy one take one_ bargain.

**III**

It was only four in the afternoon when Moune felt her face warmer than it should be. Her eyelids were getting heavier and her nose really itched from sneezing. Her balance was near to its defeat as her body swayed from side to side. She unconsciously leaned forward and Hyde was just in time to catch her. She felt her face buried in his shoulder and her body wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Let's get you home. You have a fever." Hyde said. There was an obvious tone of anxiety from his voice.

"_Gomen ne. _for being a burden to you always." She spoke as if she blamed herself totally for her existence. Even in a feverish state, Moune thought about all the times when Hyde was there to defend her weakness—against the criticisms of others, against accidents (like the pool incident) and other things.

She tried to pull away from him, but her weak state was stronger than she was. In the end, she'd collapsed again in his chest.

"Don't overwork yourself," Hyde spoke softly, "Moune…"

_Did Hyde-san call me by my name?_ she thought, her eyes getting big against the drowsiness.

"Would you say that again?"

"What?"

"My name, _baka._"

"Moune," He repeated gently, as if liking every bit of saying her name. "M-O-U-N-E."

"I know how it spells!" she retorted, as she tried to pull herself away from him again. But despite her efforts, she'd found herself again in his arms. "Old man," she huffed.

With that, Hyde felt his cheeks getting puffed as he let a healthy dose of chuckles. With all effort, Moune looked up to see for herself another rare expression of Hyde. Hyde was looking down at her with a big grin in his face. Moune felt her heartbeat pulsating in her ears. She hoped that Hyde was not smart enough to hear it—or feel it, since she's leaning against him.

* * *

**Alata and Eri **

**(continued…)**

Meanwhile, Alata and Eri were enjoying the rare view of seeing Hyde and Moune together. It was as if they're watching a _shoujo _(romance) live action film that had developed from _mangas._ They felt sad for Moune who got drenched from the rain—they laughed along with the salesclerks when Hyde kept calling Moune as _kaicho—_they ate and ordered the same meals that Hyde and Moune partook in a café (with an exception of a cake, of course)—they also bought matching phones from the _buy one take one _mobile phone store—and they giggled in delight as Hyde caught Moune in a tight embrace.

In short—Alata and Eri's date was interestingly innovative.

When Hyde left, Alata and Eri retreated to the riverbank for the last part of their date. The sun was beginning to set and the children at the park were dispersing one by one. They sat on the soft grass while hugging their knees.

"Do you remember the promise that I made you here?" Alata asked.

"_Mochiron! _(of course!) That's the main reason why I came back."

The warmth of the sun was blending along with the cool breeze from the river. From a cheery expression, Alata suddenly became wistful. He suddenly had the feeling of fear creeping in his veins. When Eri asked what's wrong, Alata could only reply, "I hope we don't get separated from each other again."

"Do you want me to a make a promise?" Eri asked.

He gave her a slow nod. Then he remembered the bear inside his bag. "Let's have a witness," he said as he took out the angel bear in karate clothes from his bag. Eri let out a delightful shriek as she hugged the plush in her arms.

While still holding the bear in one arm, Eri stretched another arm and a pinky in front of Alata.

"I promise not to leave my bestfriend and only true love, Alata."

Alata reciprocated her gesture by offering his pinky. With their pinkies linked, they said together, "_yakusoku _(it's a promise)". From linked pinkies, Alata stretched his hand to receive Eri's. He added, "And to seal this promise, you can have that bear and the pudding in my bag."

Eri didn't need another retelling to do so.

* * *

While walking Eri home, the couple was intercepted by the Japan police force chief, Gosei Knight. Both sides had given respectful bows before proceeding with the conversation.

"The earth is going to be invaded by an alien force called the Warstar." He said.

"What does it have to do with us?" Alata asked politely.

"The Gosei Gakkuen was not built primarily for educational reasons. It is a training ground for humans who possess mysterious powers unknown to them. From the Gosei Gakkuen population, only five will be selected. Both of you passed the screening. The earth needs you to battle against the forces of Warstar."

Alata and Eri stared at each other in disbelief.

"The other selected apprentices are Hyde, Moune and Agri. I've been watching all of you since you were little ones. It's not accidental that both of you possess impressive powers. You descended from the Skick tribe after all. Agri and Moune were from the Landick tribe. Hyde was the sole descendant of the Seaick tribe."

Alata engaged himself in a deep wonder. The words of Gosei Knight seemed true. It was as if the five of them represented the elements of earth. Agri and Moune for example, had their liking towards land forms. Hyde on the other hand had been protective of the sea. He and Eri had shown their fondness for the wind and the sky (not to mention, the high places in their school).

"And how we will be called?" Eri asked.

Gosei Knight looked at her thoughtfully, "Your leader said it already when you fought with the delinquents," he pointed to Alata as the leader and added, "You're the goseigers."

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay—so they're not regular teens after all. Since this is an alternate universe, I think what happened in the original series will also apply to them. This is the effect of watching Dobutsu Sentai Gobusters XD But wait! The next chapter (which is the last by the way) is the conclusion. I just included the selection-of-goseigers-part so as to show that even in the alternate universe, their destiny as fighters won't be changed. But the last chapter will not be about fighting—this is a ****_shoujo _****fic after all. XD**

**Please don't sue me toei! I don't own your characters!**


End file.
